Kakashi the Store Clerk
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Tsunade had given Kakashi a solo mission to make sure that Konoha was protected from all angles, however it has turned unexpected for Kakashi thanks to one Naruto Uzumaki. Now, stuck in a different dimension until his Chakra returns, Kakashi has no choice but to wait it out until he can get back home. (Suck at summaries still)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it has been some time since I've put anything up. This is a new area for me since it is a Naruto story, however the idea was given to me by a co-worker so I thank him for that. Anywho, this is one of my many attempts of humor, so I hope that you enjoy!**

 **OKAY! Just did some editing on the first chapter and surprise~surprise! I'm turning this into my first cross-over as well as my first Naruto fanfic! Hope that you all enjoy, especially since that with the cross-over I'm hoping that it will be more funny! ENJOY~~~**

* * *

Kakashi the Store Clerk

Chapter 1

Kakashi gave a sigh as he stared into the new dimensions that his Sharingan eye allowed him to see when he activated Kamui. Ignoring the cramp in his legs from staying crouched for so long, and the heat that was beating down on his heavily covered back, as he witched to a different dimension. All of this discomfort because he had explained to Tsunade about the power he possessed, leading her to basically ordered him to check on the dimensions constantly. Mainly to ensure that Madara wouldn't suddenly appear through one and into the village.

He had voiced countless times that the probability that it would happen was low, but she didn't listen. Merely saying that it was better to be safe than sorry, before ordering him to keep watch over the dimensions. Which explained the reason that he was crouched down, staring into a hole of fabric of space and time, and into different dimensions that changed every few minutes.

At the moment he was watching a strange world that actually had life within it. Usually he just saw stretched of barren land, or strange worlds with levitating platforms. So far, he had seen actually people walk by in what seemed like some kind of shop. So far it seemed that he was unnoticed, and he made a mental note to somehow check to see if the dimensional hole could be seen from the other side.

Back to his task though, since this was the only world that actually had living people, it was a part of his task to see if these people had any powers or abilities that would be labeled a threat. It was boring work, not to mention draining, but the worst part...He couldn't read the most recent book in the series from Jiraya!

"Why does it always have to be me." He muttered, watching as yet another customer walked into the store, browsed about a bit, before taking a few things up to the counter, paying for them, and walking back out. It seemed that was the gist of this store, no loitering around, no milling around and talking, just in and out. Nothing like they had here, where everyone talked with one another and just interacted. Was it because it was a different dimension? Or did these people just not care about their fellow villagers? However, there had been a few people who had walked in, but had yet to walk out just yet. He was beginning to wonder if there was a secret hideaway in the store, or if they just used the back door.

A rustle from behind him caused him to blink, the portal wavered as his focus zoned out. Narrowing his gaze, he refocused his concentration and kept the portal open, cursing whatever little creature had rustled the bush. Since that was all it could be, because no one knew he was out here, or knew about the mission that Tsunade had given him. Hell, Tsunade had even said that she would steer everyone away from him should they come looking for him. So, there was nothing to worry about.

Relaxing his body, he watched as a few people walked out, and started his wait for the next group that would most likely come inside. Only to tense as he sensed something flying toward him, keeping his concentration, he turned and prepared to spring up as a kunai thudded into the ground behind him. Only to remain still as three more struck the ground around him, their handles smoked slightly, and he gave a curse as he saw the seals wrapped around them.

Bright light blinded him, causing him to remained crouched with his hands trying to guard his eyes. Who knew that he was here? Was it an enemy? Was someone trying to get into the portal!? Or were they after him to learn about the Sharingan's abilities!?

"Thousand Years of Death!" The shout caused him to tense, right before an uncomfortable sensation on his backside caused him to wince, and shot forward as a natural reaction. An all too familiar laugh followed him as he practically flew through the portal, into the other dimension, and face planted right into the opposite wall of the shop before sliding down onto the cold, dirty tiles.

Giving a groan, he straightened and held a hand to his face. Lowering it slightly in anger as he looked through the portal and at Naruto's grinning face, which quickly transformed into one of fear as he caught sight of his glare. Well, that answered the question if people could see from the other side of the portal. But why hadn't anyone noticed him?

He could figure that out later, after he got back to his dimension and paid Naruto back in kind for his little prank. However, before he took a step toward the portal, he froze as the door bell rang, signaling that someone had walked in, and broke the concentration that he had somehow maintained on the portal, causing it to collapse.

He looked between the place where the portal had been, then to the customer that had just came in, before back again. Giving a groan, he allowed his shoulders to slump, covered up his sharingan eye, and then looked around to take in his situation.

He had two options, drain himself completely with the hopes that he could reopen the portal and have enough strength to get through. Or, stick around this new world and gather his strength to the point where he knew that he could open the portal and still have enough strength to move.

The downside to the first option, would be that if he didn't focus well enough, or used up too much chakra, he would be defenseless in a dimension that he knew nothing about, with no backup at all. If that happened, he's have no choice but to wait until his chakra built back up. Which was most likely to happen, since he had been using a lot of his chakra to switch between dimensions.

The downside to the second option, was that he would have to stick around this world until his chakra was fully restored, which could take a few days. However, that would mean that he would have to blend in as much as he could, and he'd have to figure out some way to find a place to live. However, the second option also allowed him to study these people more, to see if they could be considered a threat.

Giving a sigh, he decided on the second option, that way he could gain information for Tsunade and build up his strength to actually activate his Sharingan and get back to his world. Not to mention, this way he also had enough strength to go through the portal, give his report to Tsunade, and then pay Naruto in kind.

"Well, hello there! Who might you be?" The voice caused him to glance to the right, where a blonde haired man in a green striped hat, weird shirt and weird pants stood with a fan covering his face as he glared at him. Blinking, he quickly looked around, and noticed a sign that read 'Help Wanted'. Finding it strange that he was able to read and understand the new language, he shook it off and decided that he would look into that later. For right now...

"I'm here to apply for the position." He stated, pointing to the sign and watched as the man blinked before looking him over and giving a shrug.

"Fine, you're hired. There's also an extra room in the back of the building if you need it to sleep for the night. For now just unload the boxes in the back, and make sure that no one steals anything. I'll handle everything else." The man stated, reaching behind the counter and tossing him an apron. Looking at the stained, whitish apron, he gave a mental sigh before slipping it over his head and tying it in the back. Thankful that on one would ever see him like this.

Oh yes, when he got back to Konoha, he was going to make Naruto pay. And now, he had plenty of time to figure out what was the best way to do so.

* * *

 **Alright...Not too bad but I might come back to tweak some things later...not really all that funny but I'll work on it. If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to drop them! I promise that I'll work on the humor part. Thank you! Hope that you can figure out who the store owner is, really simple to know even though I didn't put his name in here Xp**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm not having much luck on the humor aspect of the story, but I will try my hardest to fix that. Also, i think I'm going to label this as an action humor story. That way I might actually make something out of this yet! Sorry for the slow updates also, but I'm trying all I can. Hope that you still enjoy!**

* * *

Kakashi the Store Clerk

Chapter 2

Kakashi kept a close eye on the strange shop keep as he placed ordain items on the shelves. So far he had stacked small snacks, drinks, little keepsakes and objects he believed to be for those who liked the dark arts, but for some reason he had a feeling that there was more to this shop than Urahara was letting on.

A few strange people had walked in wearing nothing but black robes, with swords on their backs, and he had lead them somewhere into the back. The people even had strange auras around them, but had merely gave him a sideways glance before dismissing him and following Urahara.

Not to mention, the other employees themselves were strange. The three other people who worked here consisted of a young boy named Jinta, who had a crazy swing. He had witnessed first hand that morning of the boy playing in the yard, and swinging a metal bat hard enough to bust the side of the ball. Then there was the young girl named Ururu, who had strength that could match Sakura and Tsunade. She had lifted a stack of products taller than her with ease and handed them off to the final member. Tessai, who was a hulking man that hadn't spoken a word so far.

The people of this shop were strange to say the least, but the town itself had an odd feeling to it as well. From what he had learned from Urahara, the town was called Karakura, and was known for some strange things. He had explained that while giving him a pointed look over his fan, and Kakashi knew that he was hinting at him appearing out of thin air. Which made him all the more curious as to the things that happened around here.

The final thing that was getting to him, was that it was taking longer for his chakra to build back up. Usually he was fine in a few hours, a day at most, if he didn't drain himself. It had been a good thirty four hours since he had came into this world, and he had barely restored any chakra. It was making him wonder just how long it would be until he was able to go back to Konoha.

"Yo! Urahara! Where's the appetizers at?" A call sounded, causing him to look up from the shelves he had been stacking to see a young girl with pitch black hair slipping her shoes off at the entrance and stepping inside, looking around. When her gaze landed on him, she blinked before crossing her arms.

"Who are you? And where's the old man?" She asked, and he faced her while giving a wave.

"My name is Kakashi. Mr. Urahara is in the back with a few...friends, I suppose." He stated, watching as she blinked before surprise entered her features and she rushed into the back. Giving a shrug, he turned back to the shelves but looked over his shoulder as a rush of feet sounded. Right before a young woman and man wearing the black robes appeared in the doorway and staring at him in surprise.

"You can see us!?" The shouted, causing him to blink and look around for a moment before pointing to himself. Waiting until they nodded before rubbing a hand on the back of his head.

"Am I not suppose to?" He asked, watching as they both tensed and looked at one another before the man bent slightly to whisper to the woman. Who whispered back with a slightly annoyed look on her face. It was obvious that they were talking about him, but he wasn't sure if he should say anything.

"Alright, enough you two. Mister Kakashi, I believe it is time to learn about one another's worlds." Urahara stated, stepping into the room while snapping his fan closed. A smile on his face that Kakashi could only assume would mean trouble if he refused the man. He knew that he had more than enough chakra to fight the man should the need arise, but with this weird world, he wasn't sure if his usual attacks would even work here. Getting to his feet, he gave a nod while stepping forward.

"Sounds fair enough." He stated, waiting as Urahara motioned for him to follow him to the back room.

"Rukia. Ichigo. Why don't you two go and do a perimeter check." Urahara stated, waving them off as they headed toward the back of the shop.

"Now, Kakashi. What's your world like?" Urahara asked, causing him to look at the blonde before down at the tea he had placed before him.

"I don't want to sound rude, but I'm still not sure that I trust you entirely to just start talking about my land without knowing about the people here first. For all I know you could very well find some way to attack, especially since some people here seem to be fine with strange portals opening and people coming out of them." Kakashi stated, picking up the cup of tea before giving a pointed look to the man across from him.

Urahara could only stare at Kakashi for a moment in surprise, before giving a smile and laughing as he snapped open his fan and waved it slightly.

"Well, well. This isn't your first game now, is it. Very well then. How about we both ask little questions at first, then go from there?" He asked, watching as Kakashi thought a moment before closing his one visible eye in what he figured was a smile.

"Sounds good to me. By all means, go first." Kakashi stated, and Urahara thought a moment before giving a hum.

"Very well then..."

* * *

 **Okay, sucky chapter I know. I really hope that chapter three will be better and longer. But I just can't figure out a good plot for the story yet and trying a new style is beginning to be a harder challenge than I thought. But, I'm not going to quit, I'll figure something out. Until next time.**


End file.
